


Pumpkin's First Halloween

by karasunova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Halloween, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: It's baby Longbottom's first Halloween. Hermione and Neville decide to join the in-laws in a long-held Granger tradition.Pure family fluff.





	Pumpkin's First Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all your support. Pumpkin’s First Halloween was the runner up in Hermione's Haven 2019 Haven Awards in the Fluff/Humor Category. 
> 
> Thanks to those who nominated and voted. And a huge thank you to those who have read, reviewed, left kudos, and have enjoyed this story for what it is. I appreciate it so much!

“Neville,” she breathed out slowly.

“Yes, love?” He kissed down the length of her throat. Her fingers gripped his arms, pulling at the sleeves of his jumper.

“We’re going to be late.”

He sucked on her collarbone. “We can’t be late, can we?” He teased.

“Neville,” she whined. “If we don’t stop now, we won’t go at all. I won’t allow it.”

“You won’t allow it?” He smiled, trailing his fingers under her blouse.

“So help me, Neville, we’re not missing her first trip to the pumpkin patch.”

He dropped his hands, placing a firm kiss on her cheek. “I hear you, wife. I’ll go get her.”

Hermione rested her hands on the kitchen table. “Good, go. While I catch my breath.”

* * *

At three months old, Harper Longbottom was probably the cutest baby Neville had ever set eyes on and it wasn’t only because she happened to be his daughter. That was one of the reasons, but not the main one.

The main reason she was the cutest baby ever was because she also happened to be Hermione’s daughter. And as he looked into his baby’s eyes, so similar to her mother’s, he couldn’t help smiling.

She rested happily in the crook of his arm as they walked to the Harvest Festival. Hermione walked in front of him, talking with her parents, who had originally invited them out.

For the Granger family, it was a long-ago tradition to visit the Harvest festival and pick out a pumpkin. That was until Hermione set off for Hogwarts. Now, they were all back together and continuing the tradition with little Harper.

Harper gurgled, waving her fisted hand in the air as he jangled a pair of plastic keys in front of her. Hermione looked over her shoulder and smiled, catching his eye.

“Shall we go to the petting zoo?” Mrs. Granger asked.

“What do you think, Neville?”

“Sure love.”

Neville and Hermione entered the petting zoo with Harper, using her little foot to feel the fur on the back of the goat. They came to a calf and Hermione playfully mooed at Harper.

Neville kneeled down so she could see the chickens walking and clucking around.

Hermione ran her fingers through his hair. “She has no idea what’s going on.”

Neville chuckled. He stood back up and kissed his wife. “It’s for the photos, love.”

She beamed at him, slipped her hand into his, and walked back to her parents who were cooing over the photos they had just taken with their camera.

“Pumpkin, these photos are going to turn out great,” Mr. Granger said, as the young couple joined them. Mr. Granger grinned at Harper. “Hello, Pumpkin’s pumpkin.” He reached out for her. Neville placed her in his father-in-law’s firm hold and watched him cradle her, talking and cooing at her.

Neville squeezed Hermione’s hand.

“Let’s go get our pumpkins, shall we?” Mrs. Granger announced.

They walked through the field, passing by groups upon groups of pumpkins of all shapes and sizes.

Mr. Granger stood a few paces away, using Harper’s little hand to wave at them.

Hermione giggled. “Dad.”

She dropped Neville’s hand and jogged up to them. “What’s grandpa doing, huh, Harper? He ran off with you, didn’t he?”

Harper was placed in her arms. “You, dada, and I have to pick out a pumpkin now. We have to help dada, he’s never done this before,” Hermione said with a smile.

Neville kissed her temple. “So, the biggest and fattest?”

“It won’t fit in the car.”

“Magic, love.”

“Not here, remember?”

He huffed.

Hermione kneeled down in front of the large selection of pumpkins. “Alright, Harper. Go on and pick one.”

Neville shook his head but watched as his wife held Harper over the pumpkins letting her hands and feet touch the skin of the pumpkins.

“We’ll pick one out and maybe we’ll carve them tonight and if dada is up to it, we can make some pumpkin cookies and maybe, just maybe, dada and I can finish what he started this morning,” she looked over her shoulder.

He grinned. “We can definitely finish what we started.”

“What’s that dear?” Mrs. and Mr. Granger came up beside them.

“Cookies,” Hermione answered. She set her hand on the pumpkin before her. “This is the one.”

“Excellent choice, Hermione.”

* * *

Hermione sat on the counter, kicking her feet back and forth. “You love me.”

He pushed her knees apart and settled between them. The aroma of cinnamon and pumpkin flowed through their kitchen. “More than you know.”

Harper lay in her pack-n-play, kicking her legs and shaking her toy keys.

He leaned down and placed a hot kiss on his wife's neck.

“Did you have fun today?” She pulled him closer.

“Yes, but I know I’ll have more fun tonight.”

“Not so fast, mister. I want some of those cookies first.”

“Anything for you,” he kissed her nose, “Pumpkin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween/Harvest season inspired story. I wanted to write a little story for Hermione's Haven Halloweek and this story idea came to mind. I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!


End file.
